


[Podfic] are you there, doc mcstuffins? it's me, shiro by narada-talis

by taikodragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Purring Keith (Voltron), Season/Series 07, Sickfic, shirobirthday2019, sick shiro comfort keith, sick shiro is very dramatic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taikodragon/pseuds/taikodragon
Summary: The clone's body isn't taking kindly to having a foreign soul inhabiting it, so it tries to get rid of it the only way it knows how.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	[Podfic] are you there, doc mcstuffins? it's me, shiro by narada-talis

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [are you there, doc mcstuffins? it’s me, shiro](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17948342) by [narada-talis (sarensen)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis). 

> Thank you to [narada-talis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarensen/pseuds/narada-talis) for letting me podfic her work! Please go check out the rest of her fanfic works!
> 
> Thank you for listening!

[ ](https://imgur.com/Py3SkXD)

  * [Listen on YouTube](https://youtu.be/XzUPQbXMhps)
  * [Mediafire - MP3 [10.0mb/0:10:18]](http://www.mediafire.com/file/k6esruai2bo9sa7/are_you_there_doc_mcstuffins_its_me_shiro_by_narada-talis_ready_by_taikodragon.mp3/file)
  * [Google Drive Streaming - MP3 [10.0mb/0:10:18]](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UTWl_OXUWzdEzB8iGWvyFljWbzKXnFQv)
  * Soundcloud:  


**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://eternalhale.tumblr.com/), [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CaptShirogane), [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/taikodragon) and [Dreamwidth](https://taikodragon.dreamwidth.org/).


End file.
